Encuentros
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Las situaciones para los Vengadores han cambiado de un modo u otro, desde una segunda guerra civil, hasta el olvido táctico de un universo que ya no existe. Dos vidas olvidadas que regresan para voltear a los protagonistas de una historia de amor inconclusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros**

Alex sabia ahora que arreglar todo lo que había hecho en estos meses sería casi imposible, sin embargo ahora, al lado de Lorna tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo; ella había crecido mucho en este tiempo y él jamás dejaría de sentirse preocupado por ella.

Habían tenido una relación larga y tormentosa pero al final siempre volvían a encontrarse, como aquellas parejas destinadas. Tener a un Scott joven tampoco ayudaba a sus sentimientos de culpa si no más llegaba la incomodidad entre ellos, habían pasado tantas cosas.

— ¿Regresaras a los Uncanny Avengers? — pregunto en algún momento Lorna y con una sonrisa extrañada el rubio solo negó. ¿Por qué volvería? Si sentía un leve escalofrió al solo pensarlo, además con la situación actual dudaba mucho que pudieran congeniar nuevamente, no, los mutantes los suyos le necesitaban ahí.

Y entonces Remy finalmente contrajo nupcias con Roge, pensando en felicitarlos fue como desencadeno todo lo que paso aquel día.

Ella estaba ahí, con aquel vestido de diseñador color amarillo que hacia resaltar su figura. La Avispa, miembro fundador de los Vengadores, actual miembro de los Uncanny Avengers y la chica con la que tuvo un ¿romance? ¿Podía llamarse un romance a aquel coqueteo?

Fue solo un instante en el que tardo en comprender aquella sensación en su pecho cuando ella giro para verlo a los ojos, azul contra azul, sintió como la sorpresa le quitaba el aire de los pulmones y como ella misma sufría de la misma condición puesto que la sonrisa que tenía en los labios minutos antes había desaparecido, se veía pálida y él, Alexander Summers sintió la necesidad de acercarse hasta ella y tomarla en brazos por su se desmayaba.

Alguien más se le adelanto en ese instante. Iron man, Tony Stark la sostenía por los hombros y ella componía una sonrisa falsa antes de salir de ahí rumbo hacia otro lugar.

— ¿Alex? – la voz de Lorna paso a segundo plano cuando sin proponérselo ya estaba corriendo en dirección de Janet.

Janet, Jan… ese nombre repitiéndose en su cabeza y doliendo constantemente en su pecho como si de algo muy obvio se trataba, si era su compañera de equipo y si le gusto… gustaba… él… él.

La encontró sentada en una banca alejada de todos y con un semblante neutral y pensativo. ¿Cómo hablarle? ¿Qué decirle? Si quiera sabia porque estaba ahí exactamente.

— Katie…

Y ese nombre, ese simple nombre, el nombre de su madre fue como un grito ahogado en una dimensión inexistente, porque su alma, la de ella y la de él eran parte de ese futuro que no existe, viviendo una vida que ya no pudo ser y teniendo una hija en común que Kang se había llevado con él.

No pudo evitar lo siguiente, su poder estallo causando una reacción en todos. Cuando se dio cuenta la avispa se encontraba frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos, con ese bonito vestido amarillo manchado de carmín, su corazón se rompió en ese instante, su esposa… ella era su esposa y la había lastimado.

* * *

Janet sintió ahogarse tan pronto sus ojos chocaron con los azules de Alexander Summers¸ no importaba mucho que Tny estuviera sosteniendo su mano, ni que hacia menos de cinco minutos Nadia y ella discutieran por teléfono respecto a la alimentación de la más joven. Nada de eso importaba porque en su cabeza solo estaba una voz, chiquita y frágil, una voz de campanita diciendo una y otra vez mami.

Salió corriendo.

Sus recuerdos que ella misma había bloqueado estaban ahí junto con el rechazo de Alex y lo que siguió a su secuestro y… no pudo pensar en más porque después de ese incidente, al volver lloro tanto que termino bloqueando lo que la lastimaba a muerte.

Su hija no existía

Su alma no volvería

— katie…

Fue el susurro que salió de sus labios antes de incorporarse y encontrarse con sorpresa a aquel que había roto su palabra. Estaba anonadado ¿es que no lo recordaba? No podía culparlo puesto que ella lo bloqueo y sin embargo… sin embargo muy dentro de ella lo odiaba. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar a su hija? ¡Después de todo era su culpa que se la llevara!

Y entonces estallo, el poder de Alexander le dio hasta cierto punto todo porque segundos antes Tony había desviado el poder de Kaos con una armadura pero gran parte de su cuerpo había sentido ese destructivo poder, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos.

* * *

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Encuentros**

 **parte 2**

Los brazos de Janet abrazándole, sus labios tocando los propios, Hank había vuelto a casa, finalmente estaba con las personas que amaban y que le habían buscado, porque en su corazón el sabía qué; las palabras de Ultron eran mentiras, él si le importaba a sus amigos.

– mami…— comenzó a escuchar una voz pequeñita llorando. Se separó un segundo de Janet tratando de calibrar esa voz.

— ¿Hank? ¿Qué pasa mi amor? — Janet le distrajo nuevamente con aquellos preciosos ojos azules que poseía.

— nada solo…

— mami… mami… papi….

— ¿No escuchan algo?

Y las miradas de los presentes sobre él le hicieron sentir muy pequeño, como si lo vieran con lastima, como cuando Jan se divorció de él y fue echado de los vengadores.

— Cariño, solo necesitas descansar... Vamos a casa ¿Si?

— mami, mami… — el llanto estaba ahí, y por un segundo quiso irse con Janet y olvidarse de esto, pero entonces recordó el sonido que busco cuando creyó que Víctor Mancha estaba muerto. ¿Y si era algo así? ¿Qué tal si esa voz solo lo llamaba a él?

— No… yo… yo… — dio dos pasos para atrás mientras sus amigos se acercaban a él con las manos en alto, tratando de demostrar inocencia, y si era así porque de pronto sentía que alguien lo asfixiaba, y ese olor nauseabundo que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

No lo evito, si quiera lo pensó cuando uso las partículas Pym a su máxima capacidad, creciendo y creciendo hasta tocar el cielo el cual estallo dejando ver un árido escenario, sintió de pronto la humedad de sus ropas y comprobó que se encontraba manchado de saliva y al parecer sangre verdosa. Bajo de él de donde había salido estaba el cadáver de lo que poesía clasificarse como un parasito.

Horrorizado salió de ahí corriendo, siendo perseguido únicamente por la risa sarcástica de aquella Gamora anciana que le había informado donde se encontraba.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y ella odiaba la oscuridad, tenía mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando aquel hombre se la llevo de brazos de su papito. No podía evitar llorar, aunque sintiera su garganta seca. ¿Cuándo llegaría su mami y papi por ella? ¿Y su padrino? No debía de ser hacia mucho que se separaron de ella porque no tenía hambre o sueño, pero sentía que habían pasado meses desde que sintió el cálido abrazo paterno.

— mami… mami…. Papi… papi.

Susurraba como si aquello les guiara a su encuentro, pero la oscuridad que la rodeaba era tal que pese a lo muy valiente y decidida que pudiera ser no podía dar si quiera un paso, no podía ver sus manos y mucho menos su cuerpo, era como estar y no estar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Hola?

De pronto una voz provoco que se hiciera el silencio, era una voz desconocida, recordaba perfectamente que sus padres le habían dicho que no hablara con desconocidos, porque podían hacerle daño ya que ella era muy especial.

— He estado buscándote… te escuche, soy Hank… Hank Pym.

¡Tenía el nombre como su padrino! Debía ser una persona buena ¿verdad?

— Hola…

— Ahí estas… disculpa pero no te veo mucho… ¿crees poder salir de la niebla?

— mi… — se sorbió los mocos- mi mami y mi papi me han dicho que no obedezca a los extraños….

— ese es un excelente consejo, pero ya me he presentado, así que no soy del todo un extraño.

La pequeña le encontró lógica a las palabras de aquel señor llamado como su padrino e intento dejar de tener miedo e ir donde la voz se encontraba. Finalmente cuando sintió en sus pies algo más que frio abrió los ojos a duras penas, pues el paisaje que había visto hasta el momento y la costumbre a la oscuridad eran demasiado.

Cuando se aclaró un poco la vista diviso a un hombre alto y rubio.

— ¡Papi! ¡PAPI! — grito y corrió hasta abrazarlo por la cintura, estaba ahí, habían ido por ella.

— ehr… disculpa yo…

Con decepción escuchando esa voz del hombre que creyó era su papi lo soltó, era rubio sí, pero no se parecía a su papa, había ciertas diferencias. Las lágrimas volvieron a empañar su vista y la desesperación fue tal que comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

— Hey, hey lo siento, no soy tu papa, pero… este… voy a ayudarte ¿sí? Tranquila pequeña, te devolveré a tu familia lo prometo. — siguió llorando pero quizás un poco más calmada, una promesa es irrompible, dijo su mama alguna vez, así que este hombre debía cumplir su palabra. — ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre pequeña?

— Soy Katie…. Katie Summers.

* * *

continuara...


End file.
